deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cliff Hudson
}| }| }} |image = |time = Day 2, 8:00 A.M. |voice actor = Steven Blum |notebook = Found wandering around Crislip's Home Saloon clutching a machete. |job = War veteran |mission = The Hatchet Man |weapon = Machete |gender = Male |age = 58 |race = Caucasian |}} Cliff Hudson was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War who had taken refuge inside Crislip's Home Saloon after experiencing a war flashback, capturing "prisoners of war", who were actually survivors of the zombie outbreak. He was found in Crislip's Home Saloon during the scoop The Hatchet Man. Story Dead Rising The Hatchet Man Cliff was seen carrying a machete in Crislip's Home Saloon. As Frank arrived to investigate, he found several headless zombies suspended from the ceiling. Cliff appeared and confronted him, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank failed to answer, Cliff accused him of being a member of the Viet Cong and proceeded to attack him. After he is defeated, Cliff returned to his senses and explained that he had gone insane after hearing the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He died after giving Frank a key case containing a key to the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon, as well as a picture of his family. Frank then closed Cliff's eyes out of respect. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cliff doesn't appear as a psychopath, but instead, he appears as a zombie. Zombie Cliff wields two machetes and attacks by wildly flailing his blades while charging after Frank. His presence can be identified by the sounds of him scraping his machetes against each other. Infinity Mode Cliff appears twice in Crislip's Home Saloon at North Plaza from 1:07:00 to 2:00:00 and 6:07:00 to 6:19:00 carrying a baguette, red cabbage and a randomizer. Battle Style Cliff's weapon of choice is a bloodied machete. He will also use the many trapdoors in Crislip's Home Saloon to make a quick getaway and re-appear on the top of the shelves out of Frank's sight. Cliff can attack in several different ways. Machete: Cliff's normal mode of attack is to charge at Frank, slashing with his machete, and finishing with a knee strike. He can also do a heavy attack by impaling Frank with his machete from behind. After attacking, he will dash towards the nearest trap door and escape through it. Road Flares: While on the top of the shelves, Cliff will throw road flares that release thick smoke, causing Frank to have a coughing fit if he gets near. The flares can be extinguished by a fire extinguisher. Pipe Bomb: Cliff can also throw pipe bombs while he is on the top of the shelves. If Frank is caught in the explosion, he will suffer heavy damage and be knocked off his feet. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Up to 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 30,000 PP Key Items Defeating Cliff rewards Frank with the empty store key, which allows him to free his hostages. Items Defeating Cliff rewards Frank with the machete, which respawns in Crislip's Home Saloon. Survivors Defeating Cliff allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Josh Manning * Barbara Patterson * Rich Atkins Family The woman and child seen in Cliff's family picture bear some resemblance to Connie and Dakota, although there is no confirmed relation between them. This has sparked debate among many gamers about whether the woman and child are in fact Connie and Dakota. See the talk page for discussion about the mother and child in Cliff's photo. Although Dakota's hair is blonde as opposed to the brown haired girl seen in the picture. Notes *A photo op is obtained from taking a picture of him going through one of the opened vents around the store, which will net you a ton of PP points. *As long as Frank is not in Crislip's Home Saloon, he can still be in the North Plaza to receive the call about The Hatchet Man. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Slave" by The Evolutionaries. *His scoop is called "The Hatchet Man", though he wields a machete. *One of Cliff's hostages, Josh Manning, acknowledges the fact that Cliff could have been a nice man before the Willamette Incident. *Cliff's voice actor, Steven Blum, also voices Roger Hall of the Hall Family, a group of psychopaths. *In Dead Rising: Chop Til You Drop, the sound effect of zombie Cliff scraping his machetes together is the same sound effect which is used when Larry is sharpening his cleaver. *Of all the psychopaths (besides Paul Carson), Cliff is the only one to come to his senses and apologize to Frank and explain his actions before he died. *The decapitated bodies hanging from the ceiling and blood-streaked walls and floors are permanent after the battle with Cliff. *Cliff Hudson has some similarities with Dean Wayne, both have been in the army, both are War Veterans and both also shout: Name and Rank Soldier! When they spot the main protagonist. Gallery 800px-Dead_rising_the_hatchet_man_dead_bodies.png|Decapitated corpses hang from the ceiling 800px-Dead_rising_hatchetman_(9).png|Cliff delivers a machete attack Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths